


You Can't Spell Conscience Without Con and Science.

by Westie



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Set from Fantastic's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westie/pseuds/Westie
Summary: I'm very bad at writing anything long, so here have this short thing I wrote from Fantastic's POV
Kudos: 2





	You Can't Spell Conscience Without Con and Science.

He's surprised that it actually worked. I mean, this place was supposed to be operated by the military, and yet they didn't even bother to do any kind of background check? People like him could literally just walk up, say they were an expert in whatever field, and get in. Which is exactly what he did. He's still shocked that it actually worked, though. They asked him how well he understood theoretical physics, and he just said that he had a theoretical degree in physics. They said welcome aboard.

Now, the issues were two fold. Both keeping his chem addiction secret from the others, and actually produce results. More specifically, getting the plant up and running. If only he could find someone to undertake the operation. That would be, as one would put it... Fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at writing anything long, so here have this short thing I wrote from Fantastic's POV


End file.
